Steroidal compounds are any of numerous naturally occurring or synthetic fat-soluble organic compounds having as a basis 17 carbon atoms arranged in four rings and including the sterols and bile acids, adrenal and sex hormones, certain natural drugs such as digitalis compounds, as well as certain vitamins and related compounds (such as vitamin D, vitamin D analogues, and vitamin D metabolites).
Many steroidal compounds are biologically important. For example, vitamin D is an essential nutrient with important physiological roles in the positive regulation of calcium (Ca2+) homeostasis. Vitamin D can be made de novo in the skin by exposure to sunlight or it can be absorbed from the diet. There are two forms of vitamin D; vitamin D2 (ergocalciferol) and vitamin D3 (cholecalciferol). Vitamin D3 is the form synthesized de novo by animals. It is also a common supplement added to milk products and certain food products produced in the United States. Both dietary and intrinsically synthesized vitamin D3 must undergo metabolic activation to generate the bioactive metabolites. In humans, the initial step of vitamin D3 activation occurs primarily in the liver and involves hydroxylation to form the intermediate metabolite 25-hydroxycholecalciferol (calcifediol; 25OHD3). Calcifediol is the major form of Vitamin D3 in circulation. Circulating 25OHD3 is then converted by the kidney to form 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D3 (calcitriol; 1,25(OH)2D3), which is generally believed to be the metabolite of Vitamin D3 with the highest biological activity.
Vitamin D2 is derived from fungal and plant sources. Many over-the-counter dietary supplements contain ergocalciferol (vitamin D2) rather than cholecalciferol (vitamin D3). Drisdol, the only high-potency prescription form of vitamin D available in the United States, is formulated with ergocalciferol. Vitamin D2 undergoes a similar pathway of metabolic activation in humans as Vitamin D3, forming the metabolites 25OHD2 and 1,25(OH)2D2. Vitamin D2 and vitamin D3 have long been assumed to be biologically equivalent in humans, however recent reports suggest that there may be differences in the bioactivity and bioavailability of these two forms of vitamin D (Armas et. al., (2004) J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 89:5387-5391).
Measurement of vitamin D, the inactive vitamin D precursor, is rare in clinical settings. Rather, serum levels of 25-hydroxyvitamin D3, 25-hydroxyvitamin D2, and total 25-hydroxyvitamin D (“25OHD”) are useful indices of vitamin D nutritional status and the efficacy of certain vitamin D analogs. The measurement of 25OHD is commonly used in the diagnosis and management of disorders of calcium metabolism. In this respect, low levels of 25OHD are indicative of vitamin D deficiency associated with diseases such as hypocalcemia, hypophosphatemia, secondary hyperparathyroidism, elevated alkaline phosphatase, osteomalacia in adults and rickets in children. In patients suspected of vitamin D intoxication, elevated levels of 25OHD distinguishes this disorder from other disorders that cause hypercalcemia.
Measurement of 1,25(OH)2D is also used in clinical settings. Certain disease states can be reflected by circulating levels of 1,25(OH)2D, for example kidney disease and kidney failure often result in low levels of 1,25(OH)2D. Elevated levels of 1,25(OH)2D may be indicative of excess parathyroid hormone or can be indicative of certain diseases such as sarcoidosis or certain types of lymphomas.
Detection of vitamin D metabolites has been accomplished by radioimmunoas say with antibodies co-specific for 25OHD2 and 25OHD3. Because the current immunologically-based assays do not separately resolve 25OHD2 and 25OHD3, the source of any nutritional deficiency of vitamin D cannot be determined without resorting to other tests. Reports have been published that disclose methods for detecting specific vitamin D metabolites using mass spectrometry. In some of the reports, the vitamin D metabolites are derivatized prior to mass spectrometry, but in others, they are not. For example Holmquist, et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/946,765, filed Dec. 28, 2007; Yeung B, et al., J Chromatogr. 1993, 645(1):115-23; Higashi T, et al., Steroids. 2000, 65(5):281-94; Higashi T, et al., Biol Pharm Bull. 2001, 24(7):738-43; Higashi T, et al., J Pharm Biomed Anal. 2002, 29(5):947-55; Higashi T, et al., Anal. Bioanal Chem, 2008, 391:229-38; and Aronov, et al., Anal Bioanal Chem, 2008, 391:1917-30 disclose methods for detecting various vitamin D metabolites by derivatizing the metabolites prior to mass spectrometry. Methods to detect underivatized vitamin D metabolites are reported in Clarke, et al., in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/101,166, filed Apr. 6, 2005, and Ser. No. 11/386,215, filed Mar. 21, 2006, and Singh, et al., in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/977,121, filed Oct. 24, 2004. Reports have also been published that disclose derivatization of vitamin D3 with Cookson-type reagents, specifically 4-phenyl-1,2,4-triazoline-3,5-dione (PTAD) and 4-[2-(6,7-dimethoxy-4-methyl-3-oxo-3,4-dihydroquinoxalyl)ethyl]-1,2,4-triazoline-3,5-dione (DMEQ-TAD). See Aberhart, J, et al., J. Org. Chem. 1976, 41(12):2098-2102, and Kamao, M, et al., J Chromatogr. B 2007, 859:192-200.